


Beyond death

by va_di_pa



Series: Über den Tod hinaus [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alone, F/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: If you really love someone, I mean if you love them with everything you have, you would die for that one person. Would you die to be reunited with that person? Would you leave your whole life behind just to see that one person again?
Series: Über den Tod hinaus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663459





	Beyond death

The night wrapped me in its dark veil as I walked the streets alone.  
Every now and then, people, hooded in their dark winter coats, caps pulled over their ears and with red noses, came towards me in a hurry.  
They all wanted to go home to their families and friends, warm themselves up in the kitchen or living room and simply feel at home.  
My whole face seemed to be frozen, my fingers clawed into the pockets of my jacket looking for warmth, I had been on the move for hours.  
I had a goal in mind and my feet seemed to carry me there all by themselves, while my thoughts circled only around you.  
A cold breeze blew directly into my face and carried the smell of salt with it.

She loved the sea, the sound when the waves broke, the feeling of warm sand under her bare feet, the softness of the water as she drew her lines, all this she loved.  
But her great love became her greatest enemy.  
A year has passed and yet it seems like yesterday, I tried everything to get over it, everything to forget it, but nothing worked, it burned itself deep into my brain and heart.  
It had actually been such a beautiful day that we spent on the beach and everything was as usual when she stepped into the sea and started pulling her laps.  
None of us at that time would have thought that this would happen.

I saw the outlines of my destination shining in the moonlight as it slowly began to snow, the cold penetrated my clothes relentlessly and lay heavily on my limbs.  
The asphalt, under my feet, turned into steel, slippery from the cold and the falling snow.  
The wind blew stronger and stronger the farther I walked, ever closer I came to my goal, ever closer I came to her.  
She gave me so much, her love, her smile.  
She was my family, my great love for ten years.  
And now...  
I looked into the deep, shiny black water staring at me.  
The cold gave way to indifference.  
She had gone and without her everything was grey, without meaning and without light.  
She had gone away from me, to a place far beyond my reach, left me alone, but without her I did not want to live and there was only one way to reach her.  
Cold steel pressed itself into my lower back, just one small step that separated me from her, just one step then the all-consuming pain would finally disappear.  
Soon I will be reunited with her, soon I will be able to hold you in my arms again.  
My foot stepped into emptiness.  
Cold air rushed past me.  
Cold surrounded me as I finally broke through the relieving wall of black water.  
I felt no pain, I felt nothing when I finally saw you again, the love for her drove everything away.


End file.
